Who You Voting for Again Jake?
by jaymack33
Summary: Miley supports Hillary, While Jake supports Obama in the Democratic Primary. With these two refusing to see each other's point of view, will they be able to make up, make out, or be able to forgive?
1. Chapter 1 Where's the Remote?

**Who You Voting for Again Jake?**

**by jaymack33**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing pertaining to these characters and the show so don't sue and you can vote for whoever you want to it's still a free Country for now. Plus the Primaries are already over so that vote is history.

**Summary:**Miley supports Hillary, While Jake supports Obama in the Democratic Primary. With these two refusing to see each other's point of view, will they be able to make up, make out, or be able to forgive?

**Author's Note:**Even though I kind of consider this story in the same universe as My Wingman story and even my, He Said She Said story-lines, you don't have to read those stories to read this one. I kind of consider this like what if Jake was a regular in the series so what might an episode be like. Jake and Miley are approximately 18-19 years old in this story. This will probably be either a two-shot or a three-shot. And by the way if your registered whether Republican or Democrat just vote. That's how a true Democracy is supposed to work.

* * *

Jake was heading over to Miley's again. Just visiting my girlfriend. I've got flowers. No concerts or movies in the way and even Jake Ryan learns from his mistakes, I called ahead and I know she's home. So, I've got all of these things but most importantly I've got Miley. She's my girl.

I'm waiting for Jake. It's been a while. We try to see each other as much as we can, but we're both in the entertainment field and we always seem to be doing something at the same time and even if we're free it's like how many Hanna Montana concerts can even my boyfriend put up with before going full out Godsmack and Metallica on my ass. I would have liked to go too. He had tickets, but I was too busy at my concert. And then he'll be doing a movie and they treat me really good when I show up on set, but you know what when you've seen one freaking blue screen you've freaking seen them all. But no blue screens now. No drumsticks and guitars, just me and my boy coming over...knock...knock..ring.

Hey Miley...ummmmmmmm...kiss. We don't have to say a thing. I threw the flowers somewhere, I hope! We know the routine. It's been a while but kissing Miley is more than just like riding a bicycle. Hell even if I forgot how to do it and believe me, that's impossible. I would love to pick her up and relearn and learn again.

I just looked into those beautiful green eyes of his and all I wanted was to make out with him until tomorrow, or forever, or at least until my stupid dad comes home and ruins everything. I taste his minty fresh breath and feel his warm tongue gliding along with mine. I have him trained he knows exactly what to do as I feel him lifting me inside and he's got me right where I want him. His muscular frame encompasses me as he firmly kisses me onto my couch. I stroke his head moaning and cooing and once in a while he actually does let me breathe and then we say to hell with it who needs air and we start kissing again.

I'm just licking and kissing and sucking the strawberry right off of her sweet lips. I just can't get enough of her. I love her so much. Her little fingers stroke along and pull my neck even tighter into her and sometimes I realize I'm actually just a little to careful with her when she really just wants me to kiss her even deeper. And I kiss her deeper and I feel myself going deeper and deeper with our love for each other.

**TV Background Noise;**

And so far the race between the Democratic candidates for the Primary continues. Hillary Clinton the favorite has not been able to shake off the challenge of her less experienced but charismatic opponent Barack Obama. The Clinton's and their supporters feel like it's time for the first woman President of the United States, and the Barack Obama camp and their supporters would tell you there would be an equal change if Obama became the first black President of the United States.

* * *

I feel his warm intense mouth surrounding and gliding with mine. I feel goosebumps up and down my skin and...

And I feel her warm mouth pulling mine in tightly. Her teeth lightly brushing against my lips when we pull off to exhale and then calamity struck...

Owwwwwww...I didn't realize why I felt uncomfortable at first, but the noise on the tv kept getting louder and louder. At first I thought it was Jake, but then I realized...

I realized I had Miley on top of the remote control and all this news about Barack Obama and Hillary Clinton kept blaring out at the maximum volume.

Reluctantly I got off of Miley slowly detaching my mouth from her very pretty heart shaped lips and I felt along her back...ouch she cried!

Miley hadn't noticed the remote when Jake had first slammed her onto it on the couch, but it really had digged into her back and she felt a little sore as she desperately tried to lower the volume with the remote lowering the volume of the buzz...the total buzz kill!

I rub her back hoping to get her back in the mood as she lowers the volume with her remote. How, I wish we could just rewind and get ourselves back to where we were just 30 seconds ago as I watch the pundits giving talking points about Hillary Clinton and Barack Obama.

I feel Jake stroking my back, but actually I kind of want to watch a little bit of this. I've never been big on politics, but lately I've kind of been energized, in the hope that this country might get it's first woman President. It's about time!

You know she actually looks like she's into this news program. I guess it is pretty exciting. You have these two really good candidates, and this one dynamic young challenger. I think a change would be really good for this Country.

I picture the first woman President. Miley Stewart!...Heh, heh, Hillary Clinton. I could never be the President, but at least with Hillary winning this nomination coming up. At least I could have been.

You, know seeing him up there speaking the way he speaks just makes me think like he's actually talking to me. These old fogey politicians don't represent change. We need some young blood for our leaders. Someone with a different perspective. These old guys are just a part of the machine. We need change.

So, Jake your into the primary elections too?

A little bit. How about you?

Oh, a little bit. So, I've never asked you, but which party are you registered under?

Oh, Democratic party. You know how it is with us actors who are part of the liberal media.

Yeah, I guess so. So, your of course voting for...for...

Hillary/Obama! We both say it at the same time and the buzz kill from before is looking just like a little country breeze now as I see that glint in Miley's eyes like she wants to say go ahead and make my day or something! I can already picture it. The sage brush. Miley in stirrups. She's got her sixshooters by her side and she's looking me dead in the eye saying do you feel lucky punk? Well do you? This doesn't look too good.

Your voting for him? Your voting for her? We shout in unison.

Oh, boy I know I'm really in for it now! (Jake knows he can't back down, but Oh, I wish I could! God I wish I could!)

Jake it's her turn! Come on what are you saying a woman couldn't be President. She practically was Jake. What do you know about politics anyway? You got your head so far in the clouds when it isn't up some studio executives butt, that you couldn't possibly know the issues! It's her turn Jake!

Something in Jake snapped at her insult to his intelligence. Oh, and you do Miley? Look I'll admit I may not always relate as well as I should in the normal world. And maybe I appear to have my head in the clouds and up some executive's butt I growl, but don't go pretending you know any issues more than me. Look lady I may be busy working but I also pay my bills too. Do, you Miley? Do, you make your house payments. No, that would be your daddy! And when are you moving out again?

Something snaps in me at Jake's retort. Like he's challenging my womanhood! Like just because he was abandoned by his parents and allowed to romp around in wild abandon at a young age, oh so I can't have love for my family and want to stay with them as long as I can. Oh, I'm immature now, and Mr. my latte is tepid do it again! Ohh, I have a hang nail can we film tomorrow. Your going to talk to me like I'm some child and I'm the immature one! Grrrr! Well if that's the way you feel about me Jake. Where you think I'm some sort of child and don't have the ability to be on my own, well I'll show you and you know where the...the door is Jake. So, you can...you can... Miley kind of waves at him away as she suddenly realizes the magnitude of this moment. She's not quite sure this is a break up, but maybe I'm taking this just a leetle bit too far.

She's kicking me out over this! Again my blood boils. If she can eliminate her feelings over me over something stupid like this than...than...fine...I snap I feel my heart swaying and wavering and about to break as I turn away from her beautiful face and I try to focus on her door. Don't look back! Don't or I might break down and cry. I can't give her that too. I just can't!

I watch him slowly going away and for a second I wonder if maybe I should run up and stop him. Maybe this is going just a little too far. But just before I can get the nerve to try to call him back the door closes and I hear more stupid pundits in the background. Well at least I still have you Hillary! As I grab some Edy's mint chocolate chip, a spoon and hopefully everything will work out.

God how I want to turn around and go back! But, I know there won't be any winning for me in there. I just need her too cool off and maybe I can talk to her tomorrow. This can't really be a break up over this can it? How far could she possibly take this? I'm sure by tomorrow everything will be back to normal. Stupid remote! It's all that stupid remote's fault! Yes, by tomorrow everything will be coming up ( I was about to say roses when I saw them on the ground), I pick up the roses I had intended to give to Miley, now wilted and slightly messed up from where I threw them. Hopefully that isn't a sign as I stomp over to my car and drive away.

**--To Be Continued--**


	2. Chapter 2 Hanna Gets Out the Vote

**Who You Voting for Again Jake?**

**by jaymack33**

**Author's Note: This story is kind of based off of people in my family and how they reacted to the outcome of the Primary. Of course I'm using Hanna characters to play it out on a much broader scale. Characters I don't own I might add so don't sue me. And I know this is way late since my last update for this but I kind of got involved with another story for a little bit while I was brain cramping on this one. But now that I'm cramping on the other one maybe I need to update this one especially after this crazy election week.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hanna Gets Out the Vote**

Miley: "Stupid Jake!" "Had to come up in my face with his chauvinistic male macho ego!" "It was all going so good." I put down my empty ice cream container and continue to watch more election coverage. I feel a yawn coming on as my eyelids start getting heavy from all the...yawn.....very....yawn...interesting....coverage... I hope she wins is my last thought as I feel myself slipping away into slumber.

**Background noise: Presidential theme**

**Narrator:**"All rise for the next President of the United States, Hillary Rodham Clinton!"

"And for your first act as President what would you like to do?"

**Hillary:** "Why I would like to thank Hanna Montana for all of her support in getting me a win in the pivotal California Primary!" She gives a very happy and exuberant Hanna a big hug and shakes her hand.

Hanna just smiles proud and happy at the greatest achievement for women of all time.

**Hillory:** "And is there anything you would want from me." "Anything just say so Hanna, and it's done!" "You scratched my back and it's now my turn to scratch yours!"

**Hanna:** "Gosh, Hillary just seeing you up there being President is good enough for me." "In your face Jake Ryan!" "Take that," she yells as she points at a defeated, cowering Jake Ryan now kneeling at her feet. And then she whispers in Hillary's ear,"but if you could get me a Grammy or two which is currently my main goal in life we could call it even!"

**Hillary:**"What can I say it's done!" "Hey, I'm the President I can do anything!" "Here you go!" "Actually how many did Michael Jackson have again?" She asked her adviser. "8?" "We can beat that!" "Here you go Hanna!"

**Hanna:** "Why thank you Mrs. President," she sings. She looks over to Jake. "You aren't doing anything now that your loser candidate just lost!" "Here hold this," as she rests the Grammy over Jake's head. "Now, just one problem where am I going to put my other ones?"

**Hanna and Hillary:** They smile and laugh leaning cheek to cheek as camera flashes go off.

Miley in her sleep cuddles up with the ice cream container smiling at her victory. Robbie Ray walks in. "God, the day I just had, I...." He looks down at Miley cuddling up with the Edy's ice cream container lovingly rubbing her face along the side of it like it's her teddy bear. He just shakes his head. "I don't even want to know!"

* * *

**Meanwhile at Jake's place:**"Damn it this is so stupid!" "It can't be over just like that." "God!" He finishes shouting in his room as his voice softens up. "I just need to go to sleep and maybe things will be better by tomorrow after she's had some time to cool off." Jake just lays his head down by his pillow and swiftly falls asleep. And he dreams about.......nothing. He's a guy. Nothing going on in there, but sleep. Besides the good Miley really wore Jake out, as for that other side of Miley that day well sometimes she really can be a...bit..

Bite! Miley takes another bite of Robbie's Tennessee blueberry pancakes and just moans in ecstacy. This is so good! She drinks some orange juice and she just goes over in her head about some of her big plans for the weekend.

"So darling, what brings you up so bright and early on a weekend?" Her father asked as he noticed how Miley was actually in a dress suit. I mean he vaguely remembered her buying, it or rather he buying it but he did not recall her ever wearing it before. Well I guess it's still better than those low cut...shudder....tight gowns she wears for Jake. I mean I like him to a degree, but he's still going out with my daughter, and I don't want him to get any wrong ideas. Especially if their Miley's ideas. Why can't she just listen to me and avoid boys until I'm dead? Is that so much to ask? Is it?

"Dad?" "Dad, hello?" "I'm over here?" "What darling?" "You asked me a question remember?" "Oh, I was just woolgathering bud."

"Well wool-gather over here." "I need you to make a call for me to my agent, my publicist, and Roxxie." "Hanna Montana is about to get fully behind the Clinton campaign." She squealed. "Well, dad get ta stepping time to put some hustle behind your muscle!" Robby was slightly annoyed at being talked to like he was the help. Miley smiled brightly and then ducked as a pancake was tossed her way childishly by her dad. Miley felt really good about herself! She had ducked the pancake and then as she looked up again she was hit by a rebound, well she wasn't really that comfortable wearing a woman's suit anyway. Sheesh maybe my dad supports Obama too?

* * *

Jake thought of what he needed to do. Maybe a dozen, maybe even a double dozen roses. And maybe, some candy. I know maybe dinner, and a show. Maybe that's the way to go. I don't know. You know when your dating a singer all of these stupid rhymes start floating into your head, that being said.

Jake put on a nice suit. He splashed some cologne. He turned on the TV in the background as he proceeded to comb his hair. He moused it down and he was about to walk out the door when he heard a Hanna Montana related news flash!

**News Report:**

**Top Story:** "Hanna Montana in a registration drive in support of her endorsed candidate Hillary Clinton has amassed a crowd of thousands in a get out the vote drive."

"Here we are with her publicist as she is busy shaking and signing up voters to register for the next election."

"So, Rachel Gibson as the Publicist for Hanna, what do you think about all of this?"

"Well you know Jill, Hanna deeply believes in these issues and in the historic nature of these campaigns." "She is just so energized that for the first time in this country it may be possible for a woman to be the President....."

Jake's mind glossed over the gist of it as he listened for what he wanted to hear...and then he heard it. Now, he knew where she was. Looks like Hanna Montana is about to be visited by one of her more famous friends. God, I hate having to act like she isn't my girlfriend when she's Hanna. In front of all of those people too. And she's still mad at me! Probably, I mean, maybe she could have.. Nahh, I know she didn't. Well, looks like I'm going to make a public appearance out there too.

* * *

Hanna smiled warmly as she signed another autograph and Lola handed out a registration form. Roxxie eyed everybody like it was a football game and someone was about to yell hike. Luckily that hadn't happened yet, but you never knew with Roxxie and her puma claws.

Hanna shook another young womans hand talking about the historic nature of the Primary and how it was time for a change. Why couldn't a woman be a President? Why can't a man be the first lady for a change? They laughed and Hanna just greeted one person after another. Some of them were even men. And that was fine with her because Hillary is the right person, with the right experience and this is the right time. She was so consumed with her thoughts she had completely forgotten about yesterday, until it reared it's ugly head right back into her face.

Well normally, well actually even now he was still handsome. But why did Jake have to be next in line looking all sexy in that suit and tie? What are we going to talk about now? Issues?

**--To Be Continued--**

**Authors Preview: Well, I'll probably be updating my Star Crossed Lovers story next, but I might try to finish this one and update it quicker. At the most I only have 2 or 3 chapters for this one left to go anyway.**


	3. Chapter 3 Battle Lines Drawn

**Who You Voting For Again Jake?**

**by jaymack33**

**Author's Note: Yes, this is ridiculously late. But since I don't really get any response out of this story, I have no idea if that's actually a good thing or a bad thing. But anyway now that it appears the bugs are out of this site I am giving a little update in between my Sword Crossed Lover Tales update.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Battle Lines Drawn**

**Earlier before Hanna had started stumping for her Candidate:**

"Come on Lilly, please?"

"No!" Lilly folded her arms over her chest at the nerve of her friend bothering her at this time of the morning.

"Do, it for me?" Miley twinkled her eyes and used the sweetest voice she could muster to try to break Lilly away from her firm no.

"NO!" Lilly gritted her teeth determinedly. Her stubborn friend was not getting her way this time.

"Do, it for Hillary?"

"NO!" Lilly raised her voice further trying to enunciate every syllable of the no so that there would be no doubt how firm her no actually was.

"Do, it for woman's suffrage, Lilly!"

"Do, you even know what that means, or are you just saying that because it sounds cool Miley?" Lilly yelled out exasperated.

"Stop confusing me with the facts, Lilly, you know I'm right!" "We have to get her elected!"

"No, you have to." "I am not getting sucked into anymore of your schemes." "It is the Weekend and the last I checked the Malls actually open at some point in time.......during the weekend," she enunciated! "But most certainly not before School would open." "What are you even thinking about waking me up this early for this stupid scheme of yours?" "What are you really up to Miley?"

Miley was running out of patience. She had to leave soon, and she didn't really want to do this without her bff and main sidekick. She had to do something and than she had one last gambit to try!

"Well if that's all you've got I'm going back to sleep now, Miley!"

"Well, I do have that little pink number I wore at the Teen Choice Awards with those shoes, you always wanted to wear." "Oh, well maybe I'll just give it to Goodwill, or something!"

Miley started walking and than she noticed she was walking in place and wasn't going anywhere as Lilly had suddenly gripped her hand tightly in a sort of death-grip!

"OK, fine, but I'm just there, for moral support, and I'm wearing the outfit right there!"

"Hey no problem Lills!" "One big step for Women, one giant leap for Womankind!" "If only Jake could see me now!"

* * *

After Jake had seen his girlfriend plastered on the tube stumping for Hillary he felt a slight competitive urge tugging at him. She was gathering her troops together. She was actually putting her money where her mouth was. I can't let her get the best of me. He left his home with determination of what he had to do next. I'll show her!

* * *

Oliver was surprised when he opened his door to the movie star who had become if not a best friend a good friend over time. Or, if not that at the very least he was a cool guy to have as a friend and besides it's not like he would be knocking on his door to ask him if some guy looked cute, or what color should my nails be today? Like a certain someone who will remain nameless.

"So, Oliver I want to support Obama in his campaign and......."

"So, your here to announce this to the world or to me or something?"

"No, I mean I want you with me." "Come on what do you say pal?"

Oliver looked at Jake funny. Suspiciously looking him up and down. "Like since when do you care about politics?"

"Oh, come on wouldn't it be cool to have the first black President ever of our Country?"

"What's in it for you?"

Jake looked stricken by that statement! "Come, on Oliver besides my very successful career, I do care about things!" "You, know that right Oliver?" "Right?"

Oliver smiled reassuringly! And than...."since when?" He lowered the boom again! Oliver had a feeling Jake wasn't telling him everything. Something didn't smell Kosher here!

"It's just Hillary is so close in the polling with Obama and I just want to reach out and show my support." "This is such a historic election!" "This is his time." "I just want to do my part!" "That's all!"

"Fine than!"

"So, you'll do it?"

"No, fine you'll do it!" "Isn't your good deed it's own reward?" Oliver taunted.

Jake stared at him thinking and than he only could think of one more intelligent argument left to bring him on his side.

As Oliver was about to go back into his house....

"I'll give you front row Laker tickets."

Oliver seemed to stare blankly at Jake like he was probably going to say no.

"Fine, Oliver I guess I'll just have to bear this cross alone in my fight for what is right!"

"Hold on Jake!" "Hold on!" "You had me at front row!"

* * *

**Fast Forward to where we left off in the previous chapter:**

Hanna stared stunned at Jake's presence at her get out the vote drive.

Jake stared stunned too. He had removed his shades while leaving the baseball cap on which surprisingly either seemed to fool the crowd or they just really were too busy worrying about the election to notice the two-time Tween hottie of the year and all around major superstar. So here we go again. How do I break the ice? Especially while keeping Hanna's cover.

"So, changed your mind?" "Ready to support Hillary now Jake?" "That is so good of you!" "Welcome aboard!" Hanna fluttered her seductive blue eyes and gave him a big toothy smile.

And her charm or rather lack thereof snapped Jake out of it as since he couldn't air out his feelings for her publicly here, he had only one other option. Fireworks! "So, Hanna dressed like that were you supposed to be at a polling place or dancing on a pole?" He lowered the boom! He answered her toothy overly bright smile with one of his own.

Hanna's smile became very forced as the anger of a day earlier began to come back in stride. "Oh, Jake how flattering of you." "Am I in your favorite tan position?" "Well, tough why don't you go back and do more of that thing you do called acting and let it go straight to DVD again like last time and leave us ladies to do what's really important for this country!" "Bam!" "Yes I went there."

"Oh, Hanna so charming as ever." "So beautiful." "Such a great singer too." Hanna smiled along with every compliment. "I actually did a head count of the celebrities supporting Hillary and you do realize the difference between them and you?"

"What?" "I'm prettier." "And more funny and smart and..."

"And your the only one that never won a Grammy!"

"So, why'd you come down here for than Jake?" "The espresso line is that way." "Oh, wait a second you don't wait in lines come to think of it." "Are you here for the chicks, Jake?" "I know it can't be because you really care about this election!" "Well none of the chicks here care about you Jake!" "None of them!" Hanna shouted trying to send the deeper implication firmly at Jake! "So, why are you here?" "Why don't you go support your loser candidate and leave me alone!"

"Fine!" He Responds angrily with her hidden implication firmly registered!

"Fine!" She responds equally angrily! And than she notices! "Wait hold on!"

Jake turns around. Hoping maybe she might be offering him an olive branch.

"No, not you idiot!" "I'm talking about the little traitor behind you!" "Mike Stanley!" "What are you doing here with him?" "You are supposed to be my friend." "You should be over there with Lola." "She is a true friend." "She supports me through thick and thin..she...."

"I did it for the shoes," she gushed. "Eeeek!" "And this dress!" "Ooooh, don't I look good!" She posed with a smile.

Mike waved and smiled back at her letting Lola do all of the dirty work.

Hanna stared angrily at Lola's horribly unsupportive and very ill-timed retort. "And your here to support Hillary to right." Hanna sort of nodded her head up and down trying to at least elicit a reciprocal head nod from her good friend Lola.

"Oh, yeah that too."

"Right?" "Come on work with me Lola." "You did it for.....?"

Lola recognizing her cue proceeded. "I did it for the shoes, the outfit and ummmm what was that other thing again?" Hanna turned away angrily facing Mike again!

"Well it's not important all of her reasons but she is one of my two best friends and she is still here supporting me." "What about you?" "Why are you with him." "You hardly know Jake." "Are you with him just because your one of them."

"One of what?" Mike said with a little bit of forcefulness.

"Your all alike." "You men!" "Always ganging up on us girls." "All you think about is keeping all of the power to yourselves." "You...."

"I did it for Lakers tickets," Oliver said cutting Hanna off in mid-stride quite gleefully.

"You betrayed your best friend over Laker's tickets." "Oliver I swear if you wanted to see the Football game to watch a home-run you should have just come to me."

"Oh, right." "Sounds like fun." "Look I want those tickets." "I personally could care less right now who wins the election." "I am a freaking mercenary and Jake got to me first." "It's that simple."

"Alright fine." "I want to talk to the idiot again!"

Oliver pointed to himself.

"No, the other idiot!"

"First you have to be so pigheaded and obnoxious." "You've insulted me and all of womankind." "I didn't forget the things you told me the other day!" "And now your going to try and steal my best friend too!" "Jake I only have one more thing to say to you!"

"What?" "How handsome I am and how all you do is think about me?" Jake flashed her his big toothy Teeny award winning smile at her.

"No!" "This is much better!" "Roxxy!" "I need the line to move along."

"Hayaa!" Roxxi shot out right in front of Jake in a kung-fu pose. Roxxi even though she was paid to protect Hanna knew she still had to use the kid gloves on Jake being his romantic relationship to Miley but if Jake didnt back down it was Puma-claw time! She looked to Hanna as Hanna had her thumb in the air and slowly started to turn it to give Jake the thumbs down, while giving Roxxi the thumbs up to do what she needed to do.

Jake stared worriedly at Hanna's thumb as it took the plunge. He knew there was no winning situation here if he went any further. "Fine!" "I'm going!" "I'm going straight over to Barack Obama's Campaign Head-quarter's and we'll see whose backing a loser here!" "Your so lucky I'm so busy doing important things or you and me..." Jake stared at Roxxi's frowning face.

"Haii!" Roxxi growled.

Jake gulped. "Gotta go." "Come on Mike!" They bailed out of there.

Roxxi had her arms folded over her chest as she watched those two boys leave.

Hanna watched Jake and her traitor friend leave with all kinds of emotions floating around in her head. It was like she was worried about Hillary, but there was something else bothering her about what just happened between her and Jake. And then she looked towards her partner for support.

"Oh, look at how the silver of the shoes shine by the light." "Eeek!"

Hanna's eyes just rolled. "Auggh!" Hanna just forgot what she was thinking of at that note as she focused on signing up more voters.

**--To Be Continued--**

**Author's Preview: Chapter 4 tentatively titled, Can You Top this?  
Basically if you review maybe there will be a faster update next time. Either way my next update will probably be for my other more popular story Sword Crossed Lover Tales. I also have this plan for a new story. It is kind of a secret what that one is about, but it will involve Miley in a relationship with 3 different people throughout the arc of the story.**


End file.
